Fake & Lies
by Ouma
Summary: Kise is broken because of the people he loves is leaving him behind so he hide his pain beneath those smile. Everything about him is fake and his words are lie and sooner or later he will be broken. Is there anyone out there able to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Kise has love all of them equally, he continue to express his gratitude, happiness, respect and love toward them. He will always tell Kuroko, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima that he loves them everyday until his heart content even though he knows well none of them take it seriously. They still care for him but not the same way he has for them. Its sad but as long they're together it doesn't matter to him.

"Let us enroll into different school."

After Akashi gives that idea everyone agree wanting to challenge each other, they never know beneath the mask Kise put he was feeling sad after hearing Akashi orders. He knows well he can't disobey anything of what Akashi say so he decide to keep his problem to himself and watch his Teiko team part away to diffent places.

Now it is official that they are no longer Generation Of Miracles that he was proud of.

"I told you it will become like this." Haizaki told him once. "You should have quit when you had the chance."

He quickly closes his ears with his hands to block off the voice from his head, he didn't want to accept of what Haizaki has told him. Even though Haizaki is evil but everything he says is the truth about the part they're turning into monsters. Kuroko has known as well of what going to happen to them but just like him Kuroko also has ignore the early warning given to them.

He feel pain.

Something is scratching on every part of his body and there is no cure for this sickness. As always he put on the mask once more to show how happy and naive he is. Making sure nobody can see how ugly and broken he has become after entering high school. Not even his new teammates can see how fake he is.

"Kise! We love you!"

Not even those fan girls that keep stalking him from daytime until nighttime can see his pain, do they even deserve to be call as his fans? They always talk about him as if they have known him from a long time but the true is all of them are fool. He wasn't perfect like they think he is, in the inside he is just a child waiting for someone to save him.

"Help me."

He was afraid.

"Save me."

The mask is about to break.

"Is anyone there?"

If its broken then he has nothing left to hide himself.

"Kise?" Kasamatsu senpai looks worriedly at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said with his cheerful voice.

"Seriously, are you really okay? Your hand keeps shaking before the practice even start, are you cold?"

"Eh?"

Since when did his hand start shaking like this? This problem never occur to him before. Before he knew it his legs start to take him somewhere else away from them. Away from those people before they can even catch a glimpse of his true self, after locking himself inside the store room tears start to run down his chin. A flashback about his match with Aomine break his heart and seeing those cold eyes that his former teammates give him. Those eyes are looking down at him as a sign that they have stop reconsidering him as a rival. Thank god Kuroko eyes remain expressionless but a hint of sadness can be seen deep inside it, maybe that's the result for hurting Ogiwara.

Even though they are not together anymore but he still loves them. He should have expect something like this to happen since people will eventually separate and go on with their path but this is too soon for him. Somehow his heart can't keep up with this anymore.

Oh no . . .

The mask is starting to break down.

"Keep smiling." He told himself. "Show everyone that you're alright, don't let them see you're weak. Stay strong."

How long does he has to continue comforting himself? Is this the right thing to do? If he want someone to help him then why didn't he tell them? Is it because he want someone to see his in pain, is he wanting for someone to finally realize the act his putting on for all this years?

"Kise! OPEN UP!" Kasamatsu knocks the metal door. "IF YOU'RE NOT ALRIGHT THEN LET ME HELP YOU!"

It looks like his captain has found him.

"I'm alright just give me a sec to refresh myself." He shouts loudly.

Lies!

More lies!

How long are you going to continue to be like this Kise Ryota?

* * *

**One year later.**

"Are you sure about this?" Kasamatsu asks after he receive the resignation letter.

"I'm sorry but my leg won't heal so I can't play basketball anymore, I'm truly sorry for this senpai." Kise lies since his leg is heal already but he decide to shut up about it since it's about time for him to let go of something precious to him. Maybe this way he can finally recover from his pain and fix the mask that almost broken.

If this continue even his heart will be broken.

"It is sad but there's nothing I can do to help you." He grip the paper in his hand. "Thank you for everything Kise and. . . . goodbye."

Today shall be the day he part away with his basketball. This game has help him to meet so many wonderful people but also has given him the memories of pain and happiness altogether. It's better if he let it go before it's too late.

Now that he has quit the basketball club what should he join next? As long it doesn't involve something physical so Kasamatsu senpai won't know about his lies. Should he join the literature club? Or he just go home and don't bother joining anything and get himself busy with modeling job instead.

"Kise kun."

When he hear those soft voice force his head to turn around and sees a blue hair boy standing before him with serious look in his eye.

"Why do you quit basketball?"

Is he angry?

Confuse?

Or both?

Anyway the next words that suddenly come out from his mouth is something that Kise regret forever.

"Because I hate it."

Those words just made his life miserable when he has to face those people once more.

"You should have quit before it's too late." Once again Haizaki voice appear and the mask he try to protect just break to half. "But it looks like you're too late to turn back now." The image of Haizaki smile shown in his head and before he knows it Kuroko already gripping his hand tightly forcing him to stay when he try to run away once more.

This is bad, the smile on his face dissapear. Kuroko eyes widen in shock to see the unfamiliar expression on his face. This is bad. Kuroko is the last person he lets to see him in this state so his knee give up on him and cause him to fall.

"HELP ME!" He cries.

"Kise kun?"

The pain starts to resurface once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko never thought he can see that look from Kise face, the blond that he knows always smile and very clingy to him but this person in front of him is different. He looks afraid and his eyes dull, Kise body is shaking due to the skin contact between them. What happen to Kise? Why is he like this?

After he heard the news that Kise quit the basketball team Kagami is furious since he can't have one on one with Kise anymore. Kuroko agree on that since Kise has a rare talent and its a pity to hear that heartbreaking news so he volunteer to ask Kise about this decision. When he come to Kaijo to see Kise he didn't expect to see this, how long has Kise been like this?

"It's me Kuroko! You don't have to be afraid of me."

Kise starts to cry as he struggle to break free from Kuroko grip, he knows Kise can simply push him away easily because it is clear Kise has always been stronger than Kuroko from the start. But now he is weak like a doll and can't even stand to run away anymore.

"Shh . . ." Kuroko try to calm him down ignoring the attention they have attract. "I'm here."

"Please . . . get me out from here."

Slowly he looks up to see Kasamatsu standing there looking worry but didn't approach them in case his presence is uninvited. Kuroko nod his head as a sign he will take care of this and slowly help the blond to. stand up.

"Okay, I will take you somewhere else."

" . . ."

The usual Kise will be embracing him by now and call him 'Kurokocchi' but now all he do is cry and tilt his head down so he can't get a clear view on his face.

* * *

This is the first time that the sixth phantom man doesn't know how to handle the blond, the first thing he thought of is calling a cab and bring Kise to his house. Kise continue to cling on him as if his life depends on it.

"Kise kun, please look at me."

The blond refuse to look up and whimper.

"Please . . . tell me what's wrong."

Deep inside he can somehow tell that this Kise is broken but refuse to accept it.

"Help me." He whispers.

The mask is breaking apart, the smile he used to put on is fading away.

Kuroko can't think of anything else to help him when Kise fall on the ground. His heart beat fast when he sees those tears dripping down on his floor, why is he crying so much? Did someone hurt him?

"Tell me." He whispers softly as he pull Kise toward him. "You can tell me everything Kise, you know that I'm always here for you."

*sniff*

"It will be our little secret." Kuroko place both of his hand on Kise cheek, those expressionless look on his face is now gone suprising the blond. He was force to look up to see someone who he no longer knows. He admit he was afraid knowing those look wanting to devour him at this very moment.

"Our dirty little secret." Kuroko lick his lips.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm your Kurokocchi." He grins. "You're so silly to forget your own best friend Kise kun."

It was then he push his lips against Kise. When their lips met Kise want to push his friend away since his mind and heart tells him to get out from that house but his body won't move. Is this really the Kuroko he knows?

"It's okay Kise I won't hurt you."

It's scary.

"Let me comfort you."

Who are you?

"I will make you forget everything."

Help. . .

Please help me . . .

Anyone?

* * *

How many hours has pass since then? He curls on the bed pulling sheet along with him as he continue to stare at the empty wall before him. His hands hurt but not as much as his body, it feels like someone is stabbing at his back.

"Kise kun."

When he hear Kuroko calls him it startle him a bit.

How should he look at Kuroko now after what happen?

"Does it still hurt?"

" . . . A bit."

"Are you angry at me Kise kun? Even so I won't apologize of what I did."

"?"

"Seeing you broken I know I have to do something to make you forget your pain so I take this as an advantage to have you when you're in a weak state. I know it is greedy and selfish of me to rape you when you can't fight back or punch me when you want to but even so I won't feel sorry for what I did. Please know what I did was because I care for you and it pain me to see you cry."

It was then he turn around to look at the half naked figure before me.

"I love you Kise kun."

"Kurokocchi . . ."

Kuroko sit on the edge of the bed knowing to keep his distance after what he has done.

"You're not the only one with the mask Kise, the Kuroko that you know is also a fake. I act like this to hide who I am just like you but my reason is to keep my distant instead of attracting attention."

Kise closes his eyes and lie back on the bed. Instead of asking question like he should but somehow this situation is telling him to keep his mouth shut and watch as Kuroko lie down beside him. They are facing each other in complete silence, Kuroko hand reach out and take his.

_'So those time in Teiko is nothing more than a lie?'_

"Sleep." It wasn't a request but sounds more like an order.

It's funny since it reminds him of Akashi.

"Are you fine now?"

Kise nod his head and force his lips to curve showing a fake bright smile.

"I'm fine." He says in a fake cheerful tune making Kuroko smile in amuse. "I'm glad you're back to normal." He starts to rub Kise hand in circle with his thumb. "Let me be the only one to see the real you and when you feel like you're breaking down again then you can always come to me."

"To be rape again?"

"If you want."

For the first time he feels comfort in someone embrace and continue to smile as he ignore the tears that start coming out from his eyes.

"Such a crybaby." Kuroko teases as he kisses Kise fore head. "Mine." For a second there Kise sees the evil smile on Kuroko face, he was indeed afraid of it but . . . this person is still Kuroko. The one who just save him from his broken self.

Scary.

**Do you hate him now?**

Acceptance.

**Did he really accept the real you?**

Comfort.

**Who else will love you other than him?**


End file.
